In an image forming apparatus for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductive member with toner, a waste toner recovering mechanism guiding and recovering unnecessary toner remaining on the photoconductive member into a waste toner container through a predetermined toner carrying path was known in the past.
In the known image forming apparatus having the waste toner recovering mechanism, it was detected by a transmissive sensor whether the toner guided and accumulated into the waste toner container with the usage of the image forming apparatus reaches its allowable limit of the waste toner container.
Generally, in the waste toner recovering mechanism, the erroneous detection of the sensor was prevented by agitating and flattening the waste toner locally lifted off and accumulated in the waste toner container by the use of an agitation paddle.
Configurations of (1) using a motor dedicated to the agitation paddle and (2) using motors-used for other driving sections to drive the agitation paddle could be employed to the agitation paddle to periodically rotate.
However, in the configuration of (1), there is a problem with cost required for installing the dedicated motor. In the configuration of (2), it is necessary to switch the transmission of power to driven sections from the motor by the use of a clutch or the like, thereby complicating a power transmitting mechanism. The installation of the complicated power transmitting mechanism could hinder the saving of space.
When the agitation paddle is made to always rotate, it is preferable that the agitation paddle is made to rotate as at a low speed as possible so as to prevent the contamination or the erroneous detection of the sensor due to the flying waste toner. However, the employment of a gear train or a belt as a reduction gear mechanism complicates the power transmitting mechanism.